


From Clasp to Clasp

by Blancfortune (RahDamon)



Series: Clearly flew instead of fell [Drabbles] [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Short, hidden longing on both sides, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahDamon/pseuds/Blancfortune
Summary: After playing whack-a-mole with a pair of super soldiers, Tony wakes up somewhere unexpected with someone he once loved.
Relationships: Past Stephen Strange/Tony Stark - Relationship
Series: Clearly flew instead of fell [Drabbles] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589017
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	From Clasp to Clasp

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, didn't really feel it today.  
> Title from [ "Winter Garden" by Donald Britton ](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/151365/winter-garden)

The first sound Tony registered wasn’t the beeping of some medicinal machine designed to keep him alive. He wasted a second being surprised – considering that his last memory consisted of him playing whack-a-mole with two super soldiers and Tony being the mole in that scenario.

No, the first sounds he heard were the rustling of pages being turned and the faint ringing of a bell. His eyes snapped open. Those sounds made no sense. What he saw made even less sense. The ceiling could have come right out of a 13th century church – a European one.

“Awake?”

“...Strange?” Tony’s head jerked to the side. He shouldn’t have. Pain erupted behind his eyes, black spots and strikes running through his sight.

Orange and Green washed over him. After a blink or two, cool relief slid through his head and down his spine. Tony moaned without meaning to. Those lights flickered and he was left with the sensation of scarred fingers laying cold and light against his temples.

“Better?”

“You devolved, Strange,” Tony muttered, though his words lacked the bite it would have three years ago. “One word answers are a far cry from the intelligent doctor I used to know.”

“And you’re just as belligerent as always. Still loving the wrong people. As always.”

Well, Stephen Strange’s skill to bluntly hit Tony’s weak points hadn’t suffered from his three-year-disappearance.

“Obviously, I loved you.” Fuck. Tony hadn’t meant to say that.

“Indeed,” Stephen said without inflection. Then he sighed and pressed down his scars to Tony’s skin. “I’m sorry, Tony. You and me, we weren’t meant to be. But I still couldn’t let you die.”


End file.
